Mail Mix-up
by Promise10
Summary: Anna moved halfway across the country, hoping to leave her past behind. Getting the beautiful and awkward Elsa as her neighbour wasn't in her plans, but she certainly wasn't going to complain. Now if she could only talk to Elsa for five continuous minutes... [Elsanna A/U, non-incest].
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Frozen...not except in my dreams...Sigh, it all belongs to Disney.**

"Coming, coming...Ow" Anna grumbled as she tripped over the mattress-once again. Maybe moving halfway across the country hadn't been such a good idea, since her clumsiness seemed to have skyrocketed since the move, but oh well, no point in thinking about the past. She flung the door open to see a delivery boy standing on the other side, a pleasant smile on his face, "Mail for you."

"Thanks." Anna quickly scribbled her signature, wondering who could have sent her mail. Nobody really knew of her new address, well except for her mom and dad of course. Placing it carefully against the kitchen table (yes, she could be careful too), she cut it open to notice some sort of blue material. Raising her eyes, she pulled it out to realize that it was some sort of a blue dress-a very sheer, lace ice-blue gown to be precise. She wondered if this was this her mom's idea of a joke because blue wasn't her colour-she looked best in red, everybody knew that. Plus this wasn't even her size, so maybe this was her mom's way of telling her to get a girlfriend already and move on with her life.

As she flipped the box lid, Anna's eyes widened. Wait a minute, this wasn't her address. It was actually that of the next apartment which meant the mail was for _her_ , the mysterious neighbour she had barely caught sight of the last evening. Either the delivery boy couldn't read or he decided to wake Anna up at eight-o' clock on a Saturday morning just for fun.

"I'll deal with this later", muttered Anna, putting down the box on the table. It was far too early for a Saturday morning,especially without coffee or chocolate.

Two cups of coffee, a shower, and a furious battle to tie her hair into twin braids ( _which she totally won, by the way_ ) later, she felt ready to deal with the issue in hand. She re-adjusted the garment and patched up the box as best as she could and with some trepidation knocked on the door of the apartment next door, hoping to explain rationally that this all was an honest mistake and she totally wasn't some pervert that opened other random people's mail. She couldn't help but imagine what the girl next door looked like, if she ordered dresses like that...

Then the door opened, and Anna was suddenly imagining what the girl _would_ look like with the dress on, or without for that matter...

The first thing that Anna noticed were the striking sapphire, almost ice-blue eyes followed by a royal, aristocratic face, framed by perfectly plaited locks of platinum blonde hair. She was absolutely gorgeous in every sense of the word.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a clipped tone, breaking Anna out of her reverie.

"Uh..." Anna started awkwardly, the apology already scrambled up in her mind. In fact, the only part of her body that was not scrambled up were her eyes, which were too busy ogling the blonde. "I think this belongs to you." She stated, hoisting up the box.

"You're opening my mail?" She asked, and Anna could swear her cold eyes bore straight into her soul...but not in a bad way.

"It was an honest mistake, I promise. I thought it was addressed to me and never checked the address, or else I would have never opened it-Scout's honour." Anna nervously proclaimed, knowing that it probably was already too late and she had been branded a creep by her neighbour...and when Anna was nervous, she tended to babble. "I didn't even touch it, I swear- I only sneaked a peek, and by the way I think you would totally rock that blue dress because you are so beautiful..." She mentally clamped a hand over her mouth. ' _Great_ _going Anna, now she will certainly think that you're a creep. Just say something normal quickly-like your name. Yes, that sounded good'_. "My name is Anna by the way and I just moved in next door."

"Elsa." The blonde answered, and Anna was relieved to see that her word vomit didn't seem to have weirded her out too much, if anything her piercing gaze had softened a little bit. She reached out to take the box from Anna's hand, and while handing it over to her, Anna felt her fingers brush lightly against that of the other woman. It was only a split second contact, but she couldn't ignore how cold it felt-cold being an understatement as it was freezing cold.

"Your hands are freezing." Anna blurted out before she could stop herself.

A look of shock passed over Elsa's face before she quickly commented, "My heater's gone haywire again, I am waiting for the Landlord to fix it." She practically snatched the box from Anna's hand. "Thank you for returning it, bye." She commented before slamming the door shut. Anna stared dumbfoundedly at the door, not anticipating the conversation to come to such an abrupt end. _'Maybe I did wake her and she is just not a morning person'_ , Anna mused to herself, ' _Or_ _maybe she is still mad at me for opening her mail'_. However, in Anna's defence, it could have happened to anyone when they were both half asleep and coffee deprived.

Shaking her head, Anna moved towards her own building, knowing full well that from now on her dreams and fantasies would most likely consist of striking sapphire eyes, platinum hair and oh that very short piece of blue material.

 **A/N: So what do you guys think? This is just a very short introductory chapter based on an amazing piece of work I happened to read recently(Can you guess which one?) but chapters would get longer really soon...I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2: Peace Offering

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? I don't own Frozen. It all belongs to Disney. On with the story now...**

"Kristoff, you totally should have seen her. She has the most amazing blue eyes I have ever seen and she was just so hot!" Anna squealed over the phone to her friend.

"Yes, Anna, I know. You have told me that like three times already." Came back a tired voice.

Anna huffed at his best friend's unenthusiastic behavior,"Yeah but it's totally warranted. She is so attractive, like...like one of those super-powered electromagnets they use in industry."

There was silence for a while before the amused voice came back, "Magnet"?

"Yeah, but not for metal- for people…You know what I mean, Kristoff. Stop laughing at me and tell me how I can get her to talk to me like the best friend you're supposed to be."

"Why don't you make one of your special dishes as an apology? Everyone loves that."

"But I don't even know what she likes to eat." Anna flailed her arms around, although the gesture was lost on her conversing partner.

"Trust me Anna, you can't go wrong with your lasagna."

"You know Kristoff, you might be onto something." Anna beamed, although she knew that Kristoff couldn't see her before hanging up.

 **Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break**

Elsa paced up and down along the length of the sofa, unable to sit still. It had been three days now and the girl's-Anna's words still kept reverberating in her head like an unending loop-"Your hands are freezing." Could she have known her secret? That would be bad- very bad, for both of them. No one could know her secret. Her father's words came back to her as she remembered how he had explicitly warned her about this.

' _Okay, Elsa, you're over-reacting. Anna couldn't have possibly deduced anything from that split-second contact, especially since no one else has till date_." Elsa nodded, satisfied that for once the voice in her head was agreeing with her. Her hands could have been cold for any number of reasons, and though she came up with the lamest one, "My heater's gone haywire", it was still better than the time she had to convince her chemistry teacher that she had not been playing around with liquid nitrogen.

She rose up to get her laptop from the next room when a loud bang from the next door made her roll her eyes. It was probably the sound of Anna falling over trying to tie her shoelaces. Seriously, the girl was a walking disaster. It was not that Elsa was watching her or anything, but she was certain that the random crashing sounds that came from that house, as well as the loud groans were not something a normal person would do. And…there she went, thinking about Anna again. Elsa groaned. This is exactly why you should never answer your door on a Saturday morning because bad things happen when you do, such as meeting you new neighbor who opens your mail and comments on how cold your hand is. She had been cold since the day she was born and that was not going to change till the day she died, and she would be cold even then.

Elsa made a determined second attempt to take in the words appearing in the monitor but concentration was not her friend today as the only thing she could think of was her new neighbor, the cute awkward smile when she tried to explain what had happened, her fiery red hair that seemed to glow in the sun and bright teal eyes that captivated Elsa from the moment she had laid her eyes on her.

Elsa had been able to sense Anna's warmth even from the distance between them and when her hands had grazed her for the briefest moment, she had felt electricity course through her veins bringing her body to life and it made her crave for more. She had spent most of her life trying to avoid exactly something like this-to think of a person as nothing more than a heat source, but that one moment made her want more-need more of Anna. She had come into contact with others and none of them had ever given her the rush like she had-the brief feeling of being alive, for the first time in forever. And that was even without considering how good looking Anna was-why did she have to be hot? Why couldn't it have been someone who is completely lacking in everything and didn't interest her at all? Why couldn't she just look completely different from how she looked like now, why did she have to affect her in such a way? It was not fair that even genetics were on Anna's side; someone up there was playing a very cruel game with Elsa.

Elsa tossed the laptop across the room (after shutting it down, of course) and groaned again, annoyed with herself for letting her control slip, for allowing herself to feel that she needed human contact. She couldn't have it-it was too dangerous. She had seen what could happen if she let her control slip but even when Anna was behind a closed door, in a different building, she could feel the need to be by her, to feel that rush again.

Another bang came from next door making Elsa wonder if Anna was doing this on purpose but at the same time it brought her out of the self-induced daze she had found herself in. She turned to look at the wall that separated them and squinted as if she could see through it which she obviously couldn't. Suddenly everything went quiet which made Elsa think that Anna had somehow managed to kill herself doing who knows what but after the loud bang nothing followed.

That conclusion lasted only for about twenty seconds as a knock sounded on the door, making Elsa jump. ' _Why couldn't people just leave me alone?_ ' She thought to herself and looked through the peephole to see who it was, only to find Anna stood there. ' _At least she hasn't killed herself_ ', Elsa thought wryly to herself and wondering what the hell she wanted to do with her again after she had proved to be so wonderfully unsociable.

Well, the only way to get answers was to open the damn door. Elsa did the same and added a curt "Hello" this time. She might have said more if her eyes hadn't been drinking in the sight of Anna in a skinny jeans that showed off how good her legs were, and damn, those hips… However, to the dismay of Elsa's eyes, her olfactory senses also seemed to be set in overdrive, and the source seemed to be the silver foil clutched in Anna's hands. Elsa didn't know what was more tantalizing-the food Anna was the holding or the body heat emanating from the taut frame holding it, and decided that yep, someone was certainly playing a cruel game with her.

"I don't know what I did the other day to offend you but I wanted to apologize if I did upset you. It really was an honest mistake and I've learnt to always check the label first" she started to ramble which was cute. ' _Damn her for being so cute and adorable_ ', Elsa thought. She was supposed to be able to control herself around people, she had had years of practice but then Anna strolled into her life, holding her flimsy "pajamas" and her life seemed to have suddenly tipped on its axis…and now Anna was standing here and she was still not sure why.

"Forget about it, why bother with the past?" Elsa dismissed her with a quick gesture of her hand knowing it might be the quickest way to get Anna to leave before she found herself doing something she knew she shouldn't.

Anna's face fell a little at Elsa's abrupt words but she still plastered a smile on her face and held out the foil covered dish to her, "I brought you lasagna as a peace maker, I'd really like us to be friends and I feel we got off on the wrong foot".

"Thank you but I'll have to decline, thank you but no thank you." Elsa told her even if it smelt amazing. She wanted it...but she didn't want Anna to think that they were friends, She didn't do the 'Friend thing' as it was too dangerous. She might be forced to play the part in society but behind closed doors she could be herself, she could be free. She was well aware of the flaws in her argument and amended her thoughts, _'Well…free to some degree, even if I can't be myself with anyone ever at all._ '

"Please, I always make too much because I'm used to cooking for three, it will only get wasted if you don't have it." Anna offered it to Elsa again.

"I've already eaten" Elsa lied. She knew Anna was only trying to be friendly but one slice of lasagna will lead to a cup of sugar which will lead to movie night and before she knew it they'll be almost best friends who live next door to each other, exchanging Christmas gifts and telling each other their life stories.

'Hah!' Elsa snorted mentally. That was just wistful thinking, but it was good that it would never come true anyway. She didn't want that – she didn't want to feel that she couldn't live her life alone. She wanted to have control; she needed that control in order to survive.

"Oh – umm - you can still take it and I don't know- maybe reheat it tomorrow" Anna suggested, avoiding eye contact with Elsa, her eyes remaining fixed on the foil covered dish.

"I have to go, I left the bath running" Elsa quickly slammed the door in her face, leaning on her back against it with a sigh. For the second time in less than a week she had come up with the lamest excuse ever – seriously who uses ' _I left the bath running?_ ' It's up there with ' _I'm washing my hair_ ' because it's just bad. Someone of her caliber in academics could surely come up with better excuses than that?

Not only had she come up with the lamest excuse for the second time but this was the second time she had slammed the door in Anna's face. Hopefully Anna will now get the hint that she didn't like being disturbed by people and stop returning with food because she didn't want to get to know her, she didn't want to be her friend – it was too dangerous-not only for her but for Elsa also.

Quickly spinning around, Elsa looked back through the peephole to see Anna bend over out of sight only to reappear seconds later. With a shake of her head and what looked like a quiet chuckle to herself she walked away from the door empty handed.

The smell of the lasagna still fresh within her senses, Elsa stood behind the door for a what felt like a life time just on the off chance that Anna was still standing outside her door waiting to ambush her. Once she was satisfied that Anna wasn't out there, Elsa slowly opened the door and popped her head through the small gap. She checked that the coast was clear before quickly snatching up the dish of lasagna Anna had left on the mat outside her door and quickly disappeared back into her apartment, locking the door behind her.

Elsa brought the lasagna up to her nose and inhaled deeply, savoring the smell while making her way to the kitchen to fetch a fork, the dish was still warm against her hands meaning Anna must have only just made it...which would explain the banging she had heard from next door-although she was surprised that both the kitchen and Anna were still intact. Dragging herself back to the sofa, she curled herself up into a ball on the end of the sofa, digging into the delicate layers of pasta contained within the dish, resisting the urge to moan as the rich tomato sauce sent her desires to a point of no return.

 **Line Break-Line Break-Line Break-Line Break**

An indeterminate amount of time later, Elsa collected the now clean dish from the counter and grabbed the stack of sticky notes and the pen that she had kept on her refrigerator and headed for the door. Satisfied that the hallways were clear, she tiptoed towards Anna's door and with a small, but not unwelcome smile to herself, she placed the dish back onto her door mat. Crouching beside the dish she quickly scribbled a note:

 _Thank you for the lasagna. It was nice,_  
 _but please don't bring me food again_  
 _I am more than capable of preparing my own food._  
 _Elsa._  
 _P.S If you ever run out of sugar and need some,_  
 _don't come to me – I have none._

Elsa paused, a bit unsure as to why the hell had she even put the last line in, but decided that it certainly wasn't because she was thinking of some cute redhead who always seemed to be on a sugar high. However, she was still happy with her little note as she pulled the small yellow square of paper off the stack and stuck it into the middle of the dish. Standing back up to her full height, she knocked on the door and ducked back into her own apartment as quickly as she could, behind closed doors again. She didn't even notice two excited teal eyes observing her every move from the corner, or the excited phone call, "Kristoff, she ate the lasagna and left me a note. This totally counts as a victory for me, right?"

 **A/N: So there you have it. A little bit down cast with Elsa's brooding mood, but it will lighten fairly quickly. Next chapter-Anna gets a surprise in her new college.**

 **How was it? Good ? Bad? Terrible? Please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day In College

**Disclaimer: People in ancient days used to believe that the Earth was flat, so some people might have formed an erroneous conclusion that I own Frozen, but sadly it all belongs to Disney. On with the story now…**

 **Chapter 3: First Day In College**

"Yaahhh!" Anna screamed, quite loudly, causing the other occupant of the room to drop the book she was engrossed in, raise a perfectly manicured eyebrow and ask very slowly, "May I know the cause for your screaming?"

The redhead didn't even seem to register the comment and mumbled to herself while walking up to her desk (although it was pretty loud for a self-involved conversation) _'born in 1995-so that's a year before me-so not possible-but must confirm…'_ She finally addressed Elsa, "You're not the teacher, are you?"

"What _exactly_ gave you that idea?" Elsa stared at the other girl, stupefied.

"It's just that you're really early to class-I'm early too, but that's because I'm new here and I thought I must make an early start to the Chemistry Lab so as to not get lost but I didn't get lost so I'm just early, and I didn't think anybody else would be here except maybe the teacher; also, I was kind of reading this book just yesterday night where a girl has a new neighbor and she turns out to be a teacher in her school so when I saw you here…well, I just screamed because you being my teacher would be really awkward." Anna explained, without ever pausing for breath.

Elsa somehow managed to make sense of the word vomit and tried to answer them in chronological order. "First of all-no, I am not the teacher. Secondly-what kind of book do you read where the protagonist makes such a stupid mistake…or, wait a second-do you mean to imply that _I look old enough_ _to be a teacher_?" She glared at Anna.

"No, no." Anna exclaimed, seemingly appalled at the idea, "Of course not. Who said so? Not me, nope. You could never look anything but gorgeous." She winced, "I didn't mean to say that out loud-not because you aren't, because you are-I mean…"

"Watch out." Elsa screamed in alarm as the animated redhead's one flailing arm went flying over to the rack of acids in course of her explanation and even without waiting for her to stop, Elsa tackled Anna bodily to the ground, which finally shocked the redhead into stupor. However, it was now Elsa's turn to speak, "Do you even realize where we are? You could have just gotten both of us killed…"

Anna was hardly listening, as her brain had short-circuited the moment Elsa was on her top.

 _Elsa. On her top. Wow…_

"…Did you even get what I was saying? You must be more careful from now onwards. This is hardly the place…"

"I completely agree with your statement, Miss Arendelle. This is hardly the place to engage in such acts of… intimacy." Came the rather nasally voice of their _actual_ teacher from the doorway.

Elsa immediately stopped in her tirade as she tried to analyze how the situation would look from an outside perspective. Hmm…given in what position she currently was, pining down Anna (the redhead was surprisingly comfortable , acquiescent and silent-in fact, when she thought about it, Anna had not spoken since, ahem, the incident) , and the fragments of the conversation which the professor most likely had overheard…the situation did seem to be something else entirely.

Elsa was proud of the fact how quickly she was able to think of so many things and immediately jumped up to explain, mortified. "It wasn't intimate…I was just explaining…"

The teacher raised his hands, "I don't want to hear about it. Both of you, take your seats and save the explanations for later."

Since other students chose to use that moment to start filing in, the incident was dropped…for then.

 **Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break**

Given how embarrassed Elsa was (and how Anna was still in dreamland when the filling process was going on), neither of them had conceived the thought of moving away from each other and so Elsa found herself paired up with the animated redhead for the day.

"So Elsa, when the Hotel Manager asked Mr. Photon if he would like someone to carry his luggage, what did he say?" Anna quipped.

Elsa sighed. Anna was pretty silent during the start, so she had figured that she too was as embarrassed as she had been about the situation. That was good while it lasted. Within ten minutes of starting the class, the professor's monotone had lulled half the class into sleep, but it had only succeeded in sending Anna into hyper mode. Since then, she had taken to doodling, playing drumbeats, whispering a tune (although stopping quickly as soon as Elsa had glared at her) to avert her boredom, and now she was sprouting off lame science jokes.

Her internal monologue must have been a little too long as Anna provided her with the answer, " He said, 'No, I'm travelling light'. Do you get that? Photon-travelling light? He-he."

Elsa raised her hands and spoke in a dreary tone, "Yes I get that. It's a _very_ interesting wordplay. How astoundingly clever of you."

"Oh come on, that wasn't so bad. Laugh a little, Elsa." Anna pleaded.

"Why don't we rather focus on the subject that's being taught?"

Anna waved her hands impatiently, "Oh iodometric titrations are so boring. I already learnt all of this. So I was saying…"

"Wait a second." Elsa quirked an eyebrow, " _You_ already learnt all of this?"

Anna suddenly looked alarmed, "What? Who, me? Nope, I meant we-that is, me and my previous classmates already covered this last year. That's it."

"Did you know that your left eyebrow twitches when you lie?" Elsa deadpanned.

"Say what?"

"Miss Arendelle. Miss Summers."The professor's voice boomed, addressed towards them. "Since you two seem to know all about the topic, would you mind educating the rest of the class about the remaining procedure?"

There was a collective 'Ooh' from the class as everybody knew what these words meant-' _You better be able to explain, or else…_ '.

 _'Twice in trouble in the same day? That's got to be a new record for me_.' Elsa thought to herself, but she wasn't too alarmed for she _actually_ knew all about it and that was why her attention had wavered-the fact that Anna was plain gorgeous and she liked hearing her talk had nothing to do with it. Nope. She began, "Well, we should..."

"Not you, Miss Arendelle. I think our new student here, Miss Summers should be given a chance to make her previous school proud. Please ,Miss Summers, do enlighten us about the procedure."

That was so unfair. He was purposely bullying Anna. Elsa was about to say something, when, surprising her, Anna stood up, and gave an excellent impromptu lecture about the procedure, adding her comments here and there. It was even better than she herself could have managed.

 **Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break- Line Break**

"So…" Elsa began.

"Yes?" Anna questioned meekly.

"You come to classes early. You order books from Flipkart and choose to go to the Park and Library as first place of interest in the town, and have precise knowledge about a procedure that is supposed to taught only this year-and I think this college has one of the most advanced curriculums in the country." Elsa ticked off the points with her fingers, "So why do you want to give out the impression that you are an airhead without much interest in academics?"

Anna seemed to be struggling for a moment before suddenly turning shy and looking down, "Because nobody likes a boring bookworm".

Elsa was amazed. Who would have thought that even this vibrant, wonderful girl had such vulnerabilities? On an impulse, she clasped Anna's hand, "I don't know about others, but I don't think bookworms are boring-and, you are so much more than a simple bookworm."

Anna smiled, "Thank you" before suddenly turning suspicious, "Wait-how did you know that I had gone to the library as the first place in this city? And how on earth did you notice that my left eyebrow twitches when I lie?"

Elsa was alarmed, _'Uh-oh, probably shouldn't have mentioned that.'_

Anna grinned exactly like the Chesire Cat while posting her next question, "Say, neighbor-have _you_ been spying on me?"

"Um, my next class will be starting soon, goodbye…and no, I wasn't spying on you." Elsa practically sprinted away, missing the gleeful expression on Anna's face.

'Yay me.' Anna thought as she walked back home, mulling over the events of the day in her head. All in all, it had been very satisfactory, although something kept puzzling her.

Elsa's hands-they had been just as cold today as the first day she had come in contact with her, except for that one instance when Elsa herself had grasped her hand-they hadn't felt nearly as cold then. How was this even possible?

Maybe she was just over-thinking things.

 **A/N: So sorry for the delay, I have been out without Internet access. How was this chapter? Good, bad or terrible? Please let me know.**


End file.
